


Losing a Chess Game

by makingitwork



Series: Cherik Fics [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Happy Ending, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Ideology, M/M, X-men First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: Charles and Erik talk as they always do.Over chess





	Losing a Chess Game

Erik doesn't generally feel positive things towards people. 

He's mildly irritated by Raven, her inability for self-acceptance, but it's more so a bigger reflection of what that means than a product and result of her actual personality. He's mildly sickened by Hank, by the blaring obviousness of such weakness that even intelligence cannot mask. He's frustrated by Alex, by his careless facade to cover his lack of control and Sean is- Erik can't even form coherent words to describe Sean. The boy is  _insane._ He hates Shaw. This needs no explanation. 

Of course, there are weaknesses. 

Well: one weakness. 

Charles is...Erik shakes his head even thinking about it. He's been exploring the mansion, unable to sleep, a restlessness bubbling under the surface of his skin. The mansion is dimly lit and quiet; calming. Erik, in spite of it all, feels safe. He hasn't felt safe in a long time. He'd forgotten what it felt like. 

It feels like warmth, and a lifting embrace.

It feels like Charles. 

Charles is impossible and unbearably naive and looks at Erik with eyes so earnest- like he honestly believes everything can be fixed by being good. 

Erik tries to hate him. 

He realises, the very first moment that Charles lets him make a decision himself ( _I won't make you stay, Erik. I could...but I won't.)_ that Charles would never abuse his powers, and it's so stupid and frustrating, but Erik knows- Erik knew- shoulder's slumping, that he could never hate the tweed-wearing professor. 

So he tries to dislike him intently. 

That doesn't go so well, either. 

His biting sarcasm goes straight over Charles' head, and his scathing remarks are pierceless against the floppy-haired brunet's honest exuberance over Hank's science experiments. His cruel jibes and short retorts are useless in the wake of Charles' brilliant, endlessly forgiving manner.

When Charles refuses to pull the trigger, even though Erik knows he can deflect it, he wants to think  _Gott, you are so weak._ But instead, he feels an insurmountable amount of respect swell up inside him. He feels a smug flair of pride at being Charles' friend.

When Charles begs for Erik to stop, to let Emma go, when his voice breaks and his eyes are all blue and pleading, but he doesn't touch Erik, Erik wants to think  _you're too weak. This world will eat you up. Why hasn't it already?_ Instead, he's grateful. More grateful than Charles will ever know, that he didn't kill her. That she wasn't another name to add to a list that's already too long. 

"I hope I'm not intruding." Comes that soft, old English accent, and Erik turns to see Charles leaning against the door to the library. There's a warm light framing him, which means the fireplace in the library is roaring. Charles is defenceless looking, he looks soft and delicate in his nightclothes, his hair a floppy mess, and his bare feet sinking into the soft plush red of the carpet. 

"It's your house, Charles." Erik replies, turning his palms outwards. 

Charles smiles ruefully, a smile that says  _That's not true._ And Erik knows that. They've only been here for a few months of training and bonding, but it's not Charles' house. It's theirs. It's home. "I could sense your mind. Couldn't sleep? Is everything alright?" 

"I'm fine, Charles."

Charles' eyes flicker as they scan Erik's face and Erik wonders how much Charles can get from a face alone. Wonders how much Charles wants to read his mind. 

"Don't flatter yourself, Erik," Charles teases, and Erik wants to reprimand him and be angry, but he just can't. "Are you up for a game of chess? I've got some brandy."

How could Erik say no?

They've been in this position so many times. 

Erik plays black always, and sits in the firm leather chair with the high back before the fire, and Charles sits cross-legged in the cushioned armchair. Erik plays aggressively, but carefully, cleverly taking pieces. Charles plays slowly, cautiously, blocking Erik's pawns from progressing and laying subtle traps.

Erik sips his brandy, and mulls over Charles' move.

"Are you going to tell me what's really bothering you, or just continue losing chess?"

Erik smiles, he can't help it. His steel grey eyes meet Charles' blue ones, and he shakes his head. "I may not be as perceptive as you, Charles, but I can see what's going to happen." Erik's eyes bore into him and he thinks loudly (because he can't say it)  _It's going to tear us apart._

Charles looks impossibly sad "I think you're right," he says quietly. Then he presses his lips together and sighs, "but we've had a good run. And I don't regret it at all."

"We're going to destroy each other."

"No, Erik," Charles shakes his head, and his eyes look like they're watering in the firelight. " _You're_ going to destroy us. I'm just not going to stop you."

"Charles, please," And Erik thought he'd moved beyond begging years and years ago. Because he'd learnt the hard way that begging is futile when someone's made up their mind, but Charles isn't sure. Charles is sad- sad at the thought of losing Erik, and Erik's got to try. "Join me. Please, we want the same thing-"

"Oh my friend," Charles' voice is quivering "I'm so sorry, but we do not."

"Peaceful co-existance is not an option-"

"Erik," Charles closes his eyes, his chin shakes and Erik watches him; enraptured. "Can't you see that everything you're going to do- it's going to make you Shaw."

Erik's voice is hard as ice. "I am nothing like him."

"No, you're not. But you will become him. He is consuming you. This hatred, and this anger and this rage- this ceaseless revenge, it's got to stop, Erik. Be the bigger man. Killing him will not bring you peace. Killing them will not bring you peace. You are more than this, Erik, we can change the way things are-"

"Charles," Erik whispers, and he looks at him, his gaze penetrates and resolves. "Go into my mind. See that I'm never going to change my mind."

Charles raises his fingers to his temples, and with a cautious lip tremble, he does. When he opens his eyes, he seems tired. "I see."

"I want you by my side."

Erik feels just as surprised as Charles looks. He didn't imagine he could say the words aloud, but he has, and Charles looks stunned, but pleased. Warm and embraceable. Erik's entire body is thrumming with the need for Charles, and he realises, not so much in a shock, as an eventual dawning, that he loves this man. Charles smiles softly, following Erik's train of thought. "I love you too, Erik," he whispers, and Erik feels whole in a way he hasn't felt in a long time. 

"Please, join me, Charles." His voice sounds hoarse and desperate, and Charles' eyes are blue with agony. 

"I..."

It's the first sign of give that Erik has witnessed, the first show of hesitation, such that he leaps upon the given opportunity. "You don't have to agree with everything. Just don't fight me. Just come with me. With us. Keep us together, and we can work out a plan. But just try to acknowledge that your way- it just won't work, Charles. Humans aren't like you, or me- and- and-"  _This world is an endless, drowning sea storm, and crashing waves. I could go it alone. But I would rather traverse it with you_ _._

"You can be terribly poetic sometimes, Erik," Charles looks thoughtful, but he's nodding slightly. "It's taken a great change in you, to acknowledge that you might need some help. And maybe...maybe that means you're going to be open to compromise someday."

"Charles..."

"Love," Charles continues: heedless "it changes people. It will change you. It will change me. But Erik," he leans forward, and takes Erik's hand, and Erik is in awe of him. "I will go with you. I'll be at your side for as long as you'll have me."

Erik looks forward to an eternity with Charles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Would love prompts/comments xx


End file.
